Weeping Red
by GrimSilence
Summary: "Like one on a lonesome road, walk in fear and dread, and having once turned 'round, walks on, and turns no more her head, because she knows a frightful fiend, close behind her tread." from "Rime of the Ancient Mariner", by Samuel Coleridge
1. Intro

I don't own Once Upon A time or Doctor Who… At all… If I did I would be awesome and rich but of course I am neither of those things so I have to settle for owning my OC Amorantha or Lila. Anyway my first story. Also my grammar is not the best so please refrain from hateful messages. A/N at the end of the story. So yeah, enjoy

_Amorantha felt the surge as life returned to her weak body. Gasping she came back to life. Her blue-grey eyes flickered around, surveying the scene before her. She was in a forest by the looks of things, an arrow lying on the ground answers the question of how she was killed. Everything spins as she slowly rises to her feet, having to lean on a tree and feeling rather light headed she searches for her sword. Seeing a purple cloud on the horizon she starts to run, although it didn't do much as she trips on a rabbit hole and falls, meeting the ground. The last thing she sees is a purple haze fill her vision and smoke fill her lungs…_

A soft ticking reaches my ears as I drift back into consciousness. The slow whining of the sign outside and that old clock must have made me drowsy. I walk over to the polished counter and observe the shop that I work part time in. Its a mess! I really need to clean up before the boss gets back. I walk as fast as I can whilst avoiding anything on the shelves haphazard display. I notice an old weapon of some sort out of the corner of my eye, the name of it just not coming to me. My fingers brush along the sheath, beautiful circular patterns winding its way along it. The noise of the bell at the door catches my attention. Henry stands there, a book in his hands,

"Hey Lila!" He calls out happily

"Whatchya got there?" I say walking over to him, my slight accent still strong despite all the years I have spent in Maine.

"A book" He says confidently.

"I can see that."

"Anyway I have a theory."

"Don't you always?"

"I have a theory that Mary-Margarette is Snow White."

I stare at him blankly, what could possible lead Henry to think that of all things

"OK…I thought you were looking for your mum?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah, I was"

"And…?"

"I gave up" He admitted.

A tinkle of the bell caught my attention as my boss walked in."Good morning,it seems that my little shop has become quite the hang out area." He says a hint of amusement in his voice. "Henry was just going to school, weren't ya Henry." I say tilting my head slightly to the left as if to say 'Henry get out'. He got the signal and left.

"Good morning boss" I greet nervously, hoping he doesn't notice the huge mess I've been trying to clean.

"Good morning Lila" He says this time there was slight suspicion in his voice.

The day was just about normal, except there seemed to be a constant emptiness in my head that feels like there should be something there. But I for the life of me cant figure out what…

(A/N)

Hello people! This was more of an intro then a chapter, and much shorter then I would have liked. Still I will try to update when I can and when I can't well…

Also for the first book (seasons will be books and books will be a sorta rewrite) It will focus on OUAT and the Doctor may not turn up but a genuine care trophy is given to whoever can spot the references first and for those wondering who she is I hope you figure it out but maybe not so soon, and if you think you do figure it out, please review what you think. This story is a Doctor Who crossover still for later apparent reasons. The (A/N) will always be at the end, except for really important messages like 'My cheese sandwich walked away' or something. If you don't like my sense of humor don't laugh and last of all which almost everyone says please enjoy, read, review which is long and I will say ERR from now on. =)


	2. Chapter 1

Hello this time it is Chapter 1 and based of the episode Pilot. Anyway I don't own Once Upon A Time or Doctor Who and will leave you now to read so yea ERR please. =)

_The grand doors slam shut and the ray of light cast disappeared with it. Amarantha's cloak swirled behind her and the ever prestent sword knocked lightly against her back, the strange swirls glistened the same bronze as the amulet around her neck, the swirls engraved on it seemed to move in the light._

_"Your majesty," She said mockingly, bowing to hide the scowl of disgust on her face._

_"What now, you fiend!?" The Evil Queen snarled. Neither of them were really fond of the other._

_"Oh, I thought you would like to know. If not I'll leave" The darkened figure backed slightly towards the door to exaggerate her point._

_"No! I mean- know what?"_

_"The dear prince is on his way to Snow at this very moment. I simply thought that you would find value to me spying." _

_"Alright, fine! But it better be worthwhile."_

_Amorantha simply nodded, before leaving the palace._

_Settling on a branch, a dark hood concealing her pale features, Amorantha watched the scene before her. She almost fell out of the large tree she was positioned in as the prince galloped right under her, she then turned her head when he kissed the sickly princess in the glass case. Amorantha was never one for romance - not that it mattered, since caring got in the way of her work...Anyone she ever loved just slipped away. As Snow White woke up, she decided to have some fun. Slowly edging her way over to the end of her branch, Amorantha dropped to the ground, staying in the shadows, she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, echoing eerily._

_"Really now~ Why must you ruin my fun?" She spoke with a mocking pout._

_"What do you want deamon" The Prince spat, a sudden angry tone to his voice._

_"Nothing~ Just watching the reunion... they are ever so fun to ruin."_

_"Go!" He yelled and watched as Amorantha vanished into purple smoke, the cheshier grin never leaving her pale lipped face._

_Amorantha appered in the castle yet again. She is starting to get really sick of all this running around and teleporting. Silently, she crept up to the door to the throne room, not even giving the guards a second glance. Amorantha opened the doors dramatically - she never could resist dramatic doors. This time not even needing to speak to the Queen, she searched through her memories. Upon finding the one she was looking for, Amorantha closed her eyes and searched for Regina's mental presence and projected it._

_"I wish you wouldn't do that!" The Queen growled._

_"Too bad." The feind retorted before leaving to find something better to do. _

_**Kill, slaughter. Make the humans run in fear**. The ever present voice in her head giggled, growing louder for a second before fading into an insanity inducing whisper. **Burn and pillage and torure, make them hide in the shadows**. Amorantha shakes her head trying to rid her mind of the thoughts but as always nothing works, no matter how hard she tries, this voice... the woman that is driving her to the brink of insanity... just continues to whisper in her ear. Never resting, never stopping._

_Amorantha walked through the town, blue-grey eyes concealed cleverly with her hood. People avoiding her wandering gaze like mice would a cat. She listened to gossip, trying to overhear for her next work, when she heard something that makes her smirk._

_"Are you going to the wedding? Oh- The Prince's, I mean." One young villager said to another._

_"I... wasn't invited." The slighly older looking one said, crestfallen._

_That made her smile, a very rare thing for her now... and for once she will listen to the voice. Lets crash this party. And with that thought, she leaves to find a dress._

_"And do you, Snow White, promise to love this man for all eternity?" The Priest says, causing Amarantha do grimace at all the love. So much so that she begins to tune out... until The Evil Queen enters the large room. Many guards had lunged after her, and with a dramatic display of magic, she had quickly sent them flying backwards._

_"Sorry I'm late." She says, a smirk plastered on her face. Approaching the altar, Amarantha sighed sadly at how Regina stole her thunder by being so 'dramatic'. Amarantha slowly edged forward, a single shouldered turquoise silk dressed pooling on the floor around her, shimmering like waves. She wore her black hair in a spiral bun held up by a bronze clip... a bronze dagger was hidden in her black boots._

_"Run!" Doc shouts. Amarantha, slowly growing bored with the display already knew what was coming. The queen had asked her about the entrance prior to the event, causing great anger in the shadowy demon. Now, although she was so caught up in her thoughts, she only snapped out of it when the queen said;_

_"Soon, everything you love, everything you all love, shall be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, my victory will rise. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."_

_'Intresting," was all Amarantha could think before leaving to think over the days events._

_#####_

Emma and Henry were about to stroll up the walkway of the mayor's house only to see a strangely dressed black-haired woman waiting there. She turned and walked over to them and smiled at Henry.

"What was that about givin' up?" She said softly, then turning to Emma. "Nice to meet you... sorry, what's your name?"

Emma shook the hand offered to her before stating rather bluntly, "Emma. Now if you don't mind we are going to see the Mayor."

At that Lila's semi-friendly smile turned to a scowl at the mention of the Mayor.

"Just keep me out of it." was all she said before leaving down the path towards her house at the end of the street.

"Who's that then?" Emma sked Henry, still extremely sceptical about his fairytale idea.

"Lila, she lives down the road and works part time in Mr Gold's pawn shop... not that she needs the money." replies Henry, clearly not catching what she meant elier.

"No, I meant in this ridiculous theory of your's... who is she?"

"Oh... Never really thought about that, she isn't in the book , I don't think."

"Oh... okay. Keep working on that, kid."

They continued to walk up the garden path having stopped to talk, after all it wasn't that long and they would end up walking into the door.

"Please don't take me back there!" Henry said sadly. He really did not wanting to have to go back to his mum.

"I have to, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Emma reassured as best she could.

"I don't have parents! I only have a mum and she's evil!"

"Evil? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It is, she dosn't love me, she only pretends to..."

"Kid... I'm sure she loves you very much."

The door swings open and a woman - Emma guessed the Mayor - rushed towards them, pulling Henry into a hug. "Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She says, panicking.

"I found my real mum." Henry states before running into the white house.

"You're... Henry's birth mother?" Regina states with a slight stutter.

"Hi..." Emma replies, slightly nervous.

Graham quickly mutters something about checking on Henry and leaves the two women to an awkward silence which Regina quickly breaks.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma says in a tense joke.

I sat in my room... in the dark though, since the lights didn't work. Not that I cared in the end - the sun was just going down and a faint speck of light trickled through the heavy curtain's canopy. The silence was hurting my ears and making my thoughts echo through my skull, which felt like there should be something there... but no matter how hard I try, it remains empty and unnerving. With each breath I miss a noise, a mere whisper would do but... nothing, just dark matter, empty space that can never be filled. I hear something, a car driving past. Living close to the road has it's advantages. I grap my black and bronze satchel from my the door and leave up the road, curious, since Emma had already left and not sure what to make of yet another car leaving. I see a car crash, sherrif Graham was already there and I recognise the other car to be Emma's. I head home and go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm investigating this crash.

I walked to the sherrif's office, my high black boots clicking faintly along the path as I turned the corner leading there. I noticed two people, a blonde and an older man in a leather jacket running. I thought nothing of it and continued to head to the sherriff's office. I reached the clouded glass door and arrived just in time to hear Emma say, "there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road. Ducking silently through the door to wait."

I heard them leave and walked away. Wolf... a thought hit me and I ran to the town sign.

Lucky, I thought to myself as I saw that there was no one there. I walked right up to the sign and took a black spray can out of my satchel. I placed a piece of cloth to my mouth and wrote;

'Beware The Bad Wolf'.

I didn't know where "bad" came, from since I would never say something like that. I turned to leave but not before I noticed that man and woman from before running through the forest. I walked away, to home, and it started to rain... washing away my sign leaving only a faint grey mark and "Bad Wolf".

The blonde turned to face me, although hidden by the trees, but for some reason... I didn't stop. Just continued onwards, till I reached home.

I sat alone at my table again... and hear something. The old clocktower was moving again.

_**Find them... Kill them. **_

I heard a voice, a woman laughing cruelty dripped off every word before leaving into a whisper in my head. I didn't know why it was there. All I knew is I finally felt complete.

Blood stained my dreams and the screams of the dead echoed.

(A/N) Yay Chapter 1... I hope I didn't take to long to get this up. Also since I forgot to mention last time. Italics is fairytale, normal is anywere that isnt fairytale, bold italics is the voice and ##### is the break between fairytale and other unless they are part of the same scene... I hope this all makes sence. A huge thanks to everyone who as read this. Anyway I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take so just bear with me.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Doctor who or OUAT although I do own Lila/Amarantha of course. Also there is a poll on my profile page about if I should post a hint about who Lila/Amarantha is, please take a look. It will be closing the 19th of March.

I sat there, on the pier. The gentle waves ran over my ankles. My hair was slightly blowing in the wind, the bronze skull clip kept it out of my face, although the long feathers attached were tickling my ears. Inhaling, I closed my eyes. The scent of the salty breeze filled my lungs, reminding me of home -

- I stopped and frowned. Home? What was that meant to mean!? I've never lived around the ocean!

_**Find her and get your revenge! **_

I shook my head, this voice thing had started to become a serious problem. I decided to see Archie about this...

And that was what led me here. I am now in Archie's office a few days later and sitting on a couch.

"Okay, when did this voice start?" He asks in a calm manner.

"Only a few days ago." I state, bored with the constant questions and starting to regret coming here.

"And what does it say?"

"She... Not it and stuff that would probably get me killed or sued or whatever."

"Alright, can you tell me specifically?"

"Probably. Right now she's telling me to punch you, put you in a sack and drop you in a boat."

He looked slightly worried.

I hope its not too bad.

"Lila, please come and see me again another day. Sorry - Henry should be turning up about now."

"Okay, will do... Another day." And with that statement I got off the couch, making sure to get my satchel. I left the building and headed home in a jog.

_**Get them, make them feel our pain. They kill for fun, so shall we.**_

I sit on my grey bed, thinking about the voice. It's strange, how I didn't worry about it, about the whispers of murder and death. All I do is listen and think. I don't know what I think about, I just do. I feel the rotation of the universe under my feet, the orbit of the Earth spinning around our sun.

_**Cyber and steel and death, coming closer for the battle of canaries. **_

I closed my eyes and thought. Canary... that's a bird right? I have no idea what that has to do with anything. I look out the window and over the trees, it's about midday by the looks of things. But I don't really care. I lay down on the bed, my head resting on the crimson silk pillow. I closed my eyes and drift into unconsciousness.

I hear the sound of screaming, my eyes flickering open. My sheet is on the floor and my pillow is leaning on the wall. I realise I'm still dressed and put a pair of white boots on, over my grey skinny jeans. I rise to my feet grabbing my satchel from its place by my bed, making sure I had the amulet my father gave me around my neck, and leave through my door.

I locate the source of the screaming.

Ruby.

I run over to her and speak.

"What's goin' on!?"

"Th-there...M..Murder...blood." She puffs, frightened. I give her a soft hug before I walk over to the scene of the crime.

And blood there was.

The man's neck was cut about half way through, blood dripping from his mouth. I just look.

_**Yes, kill and murder and feed. **_

The voice cuts through my thoughts and makes me frown, worried about what she means.

_**Worry not just kill and slaughter and see the humans die. **_

I hear a voice, not in my head this time. I feel someone take my arm but I can only hear one thing. The voice telling me to kill. I push her to the back of my mind and pull my arm out of Emma's grip. I walk off, ignoring her shouts for me to come back. I really don't see what she has to do with all of this.

That night I sit at my deep oak wood table. I stare at my black finger nails, thinking over the day, making a list of the things that have happened.

Weird voice, psychologist, sleep in the day... and murder.

This is weird and I need to get to the bottom of this. From now on, I'll be paying very close attention to things.

I hear a knock on my old wood door. I get up and open it.

"Mr. Gold?" I say in confusion

"Lila! I've been looking for you." He states.

"In the middle of the night? Why?"

"The murder, you were at the scene."

"I was just seeing what was going on!" I protest, not liking where this was going.

"You almost passed out."

"No I just got a bit dizzy from all the blood-"

"-Just... Be careful." And then he leaves, not even a second glance. Just leaving.

#####

_"Almost there... channel the anger..." Rumplestitzkin stood there, next to a young, black haired girl and a bale of hay._

_"I'm trying, I just...!" Suddenly, the girl's eyes flashed a rich violet and the bale burst into flame. The girl squealed in delight, her eyes dancing like the waves of a stormy ocean._

_"Good job Amarantha, now try again, but this time in your hand not on.. in hold the fire and project it."_

_"Okay, control..." Amarantha nods and and focuses her eyes, narrowing them in concentration. The look was almost adorable on the 10 year old. She holds her hand out and a spark flickers between her fingers, but that's it. She sighs in disappointment. _

_**Don't give up, keep going, don't stop! **_

_A cruel voice scolds in her head. The noise echoes through her mind, it hurt. Amarantha closes her eyes in pain and screams. She feels hands hold her and a soft voice whisper in her ear._

_"It's alright deary, block it, we'll take a break." _

_She nods faintly before blacking out._

_Amarantha looks back on her memories and sighs before repelling the sadness from her mind and concentrating on the task ahead. She stays to the shadows of the dark room, the only light coming from the small candle on a counter, the only thing standing between her and her target. Amarantha darts forward, blowing out the candle. Her eyes adjust instantly and she rolls for the cover of the staircase. She hears running footsteps and knowing what she needs to do. Amarantha silently creeps up the staircase and looks at the body in the bed. She lowers her head to hover just above the dying man._

_"Boo." Is all she whispers before purple smoke makes its way out of her mouth and engulfing him before she disappears._

_The man lay there in bed...Dead._

(A/N) Hello! Wow a review.. When I saw this I practically flew out my bedroom window. Cloverwood I'm glad you think so and I hope this chapter gave you a few suspicions... Anyway I would like to know what people think of young Amarantha. There will be more of her I hope... Also encase you haven't noticed this is a completely original chapter and I hope you all liked it... ERR and have a nice day/night!


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own OUAT or DW...

_Amarantha only waited there till the queen left and then saw no point in staying any longer. But, first she would scare people...just for kicks. She turquoise dress she was wearing turned the colour of blood and her cloak appeared, the hood hiding her eyes, glowing purple from the magic. People run as they recognise the cloaked figure, causing her to smirk. She laughs before teleporting back to her cottage in the woods._

_Not that long, barely a few days after the wedding Amarantha sat in her cottage. The small blue fire cast an eerie light on everything. Heavy red curtains were over every window and her funny insect collection was buzzing. She sat alone on her couch, reading a book about a nonsensical reality were oversized pepper pots were a feared and dangerous enemy. She simply shook her head with boredom and put the book down. Only to hear a knock at her door, got up to check. It was the Queen...Great._

"_OK what do you want now, we aren't friends and you can't randomly come to my solitary cabin all the time. The key word in that sentence was solitary and if you didn't get that then I can write it on your grave." Amarantha snaps, fed up with this woman who just wouldn't stop getting on her nerves._

"_Whatever, I was just wondering if you would like to help enact the curse. You know the one I'm talking about and chances are you know what you have to do. Come along if you want. I could care less." Regina, who was tired of the hooded figures threats said in a bored tone. The Queen left after saying that, knowing full well that if the girl was angry, death would be coming for her._

_#####_

I walk down the road, no destination in particular. I notice Emma and Henry walking over on the other side of the road so I head over there, the silence was killing me. I know that the voice had returned but I refuse to start talking to my head. I walk over the road to join them.

"Hey Henry." A say calmly as if I'm not randomly butting in on conversation. "Lila was it... sorry we haven't properly spoken." Emma says trying to start small talk. "Yes that's it and you're Emma. Right?" I ask, trying to make it sound like I don't know. "I was just telling Emma about Operation Cobra" Henry says, whispering the last part, causing me to laugh. "Henry, I'm sure you got over this the last time we spoke." I say with a hint of amusement in my voice. Emma looks at me realising that me and Henry were friends, not that I care. If Henry wants to hang out with me let him. "Anyway, I need to go see Archie. Seeya Henry, Emma." I nod to them and leave in the direction of Archie's office, only just remembering I was going to see him in the first place.

I sit in Archie's office, or more like laying considering I am falling asleep with boredom. I hear a knock on the door and Archie tells me to wait...not that I was going anywhere. I see the door open to Emma.

"Hey" she said, I decided to stay silent and listen.

"Emma Swan. I was uh, just reading about you. Let me guess...you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress?…That diagnosis was free by the way." He replied trying to add a joke although it ended in a more tense silence.

"I'm here about Henry"

"Oh well I-I shouldn't"

"I know I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession...What is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's crazy."

"I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is...um...quite damaging. These stories. They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

I listen on, knowing full well about Henry, being one if his few friends, even though many have warned me to stay away from him. I know how that sounds but he tends to find me even if I try to avoid him.

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um yes, he has."

"Its Regina...Isn't it?"

"His mother is um, a very complicated woman. And uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? See what I mean."  
In saying that Archie walks over to the cabinet and takes out a file, handing it to Emma.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asks

"We talked about you a lot. You're very important to him."

"Thank you."

"Just, see that I get it back okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be devastating."

I watch as Emma leaves, not even casting me a second glance. I sigh as the voice begins to echo around my skull.

_**Follow, listen, find them.**_ she whispers in my ear, I ignore her and leave the room.

I walk up my street to investigate a rather loud whirring noise that was making its way to my house. My purple striped skirt was flapping in the wind over my fishnet leggings. I walk up the path to Regina's door since, it was coming from her house. I hear voices and see Emma leaving, I walk up to her.

"Hey, what was that?" I ask, I can't help but be curious.

"Nothing" She states and leaves me on my own, I swear I hear a wheezing noise but I ignore it and walk home. _**Follow and kill and destroy. **_I close my eyes and lean on a wall trying to ignore the excruciating pain I was feeling at the moment.

_#####_

_I walk forward and knock on the door of the cottage, Jefferson answers and greets me with a look of warning._

_"What do you want" He staps angrily. I mock an offended face before laughing at myself...I really do that a lot._

_"Nothing just saying your daughter seemed to want this and I simply thought it would be a nice gesture if I got it for her" I say handing him a stuffed rabbit toy. He eyes it for a minute._

_"Right... Not sure if I believe you there"_

_"You don't have to I'm just leaving" I smile at him and teleporting away. Leaving him standing in the doorway._

_Amarantha appears in her house and lights the fireplace. She lays on the couch and closes her eyes, remembering how she got here..._

_Amarantha held her head high. Seeming to tower over the imp, Rumplestiltzkin..._

_"I taught you everything I know, I took care of you." He said, sadly._

_"Yes, but you also took me from my father and forced me to kill." She spoke coldly, pulling her hood over her head. The red silk lining underneath looking like blood, before vanishing into purple smoke. Rumplestiltzkin stood there, pushing down feelings of sadness. He shook his head, unable to believe he lost her to the voice and her father..._

(A/N) Hello! I know I took a while for this and I'm so so so sorry...Also the poll is closed and the results where.. By a mighty 1 vote YES. So yeah there will be a hint towards who she is in each A/N starting from now. So here it is...

The amulet is a large hint towards many things.

Help? Maybe not... I hope it's not too obvious.

Anyway ERR and yeah...


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Doctor Who or Once Upon A Time and never will... Sadly...

I'm sitting up in bed, the dream plaguing my mind. I decide to go for a walk to clear my head, the voice was seriously giving me a headache. _**You lost your chance, kill them, find them. **_I loose it and throw the amulet I am holding across the room, it lands and rolls under my black vanity. I storm out of my room, not even bothering to grab my bag. I walk out the front door and slam it behind me, tucking the keys into my pocket I jog, letting my feet lead the way. _**Go back, get it back, GET IT BACK! **_The voice screamed and actually hurt, I close my eyes and stop for breath, realising I had been running. I notice some strange looks from some pedestrians but ignore them. I look up and see Emma and Henry walking towards his play area, his castle he called it if I remember. Henry notices me and calls out.

"Hey, Lila!" He gestures for me to come over so I oblige, a fake smile on my face hiding the pain I am in. Emma rolls her eyes as though I wouldn't notice but I do, I wonder why?

"Hello Henry... Emma" I say, only speaking to Emma to be polite. She doesn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that I spoke. I look down having no idea what got her so angry or upset with me. Emma looks at me and pulls me aside so Henry can't hear.

"Look Lila, I get that you are Henry's friend but you seemed far to interested in that corpse for my liking, not to mention you seem to encourage that fairy tale thing of his... I'm just saying I don't think you should be around him." I'm taken aback. _**Don't let her speak to you like that! **_The voice yells for violence and its to much. "Excuse me! Who do you think you are barging in on Henry's life and acting like his mother! He was raised by Regina and I am really regretting telling him to find you!" I yell, then I realise what I just said... I don't say anything else. I just walk away. A raven flies overhead and I smile.

I go home to cool of since going outside really didn't help. I look though my cupboard only to find it empty, well except for some old packets of mac and cheese but they where way past their due date. I sigh and walk out of my door to go to granny's diner. My boots click along the pathway to the diner. As I enter through the door I freeze seeing Emma there and creep to a table, hoping she wouldn't notice me but Mary Margaret seemed to keep her distracted. I was deep in thought when Ruby walked over to me.

"Are you OK Lila?" I blink and look up at her.

"Oh um yea, just... nothing." I sigh. She sits down on the chair on the other side of the table.

"Look I know I should be working but you look really troubled..."

"It's just the murder, Aydin didn't deserve that..." Ruby looks sad as I bring that up. It's my turn to comfort her.

"That wasn't your fault, I know that you didn't see what happened but you aren't sheriff, that isn't expected from you." I say softly to her. She looks better after that and stood up.

"Anyway would you like something to eat?" She says. I laugh and place my order.

I leave to go home after a slow, tiring night. I open my front door and turn on the light, casting a yellow glow on the room. I step through my bedroom door and lay down on my bed, not even caring about my clothes. I close my eyes and drift to sleep, my shimmering bronze amulet laying abandoned on the floor under my vanity. The rough signature of my fathers on the upturned side... Light floods my vision, morning already? I roll my eyes and get out of bed, not feeling at all rested, although that may be the fact that the sun in my eyes is seriously hurting my brain. I close the blinds partly so only small rays line the floor. My hand seems detached from my body as it reaches out to touch the light switch, I don't know why I feel dizzy but everything spins causing me to feel nauseous. I close my eyes and gather myself, deciding to go back to sleep.

####

_Shadows engulfed the dark figure as she stood in the darkness of the trees, sword at the ready. She heard a clopping of hooves and took her cue. She began to saw at a close by tree, cutting it so it fell over the road. **Kill them, kill them all! **She shook her head at the voice in her mind. She would time it perfectly, the carriage would stop and her client, Snow White, can grab the jewels and run. The carriage, as predicted came to a halt and the prince exited to check what was happening. Quickly Amarantha darted up a nearby tree and concealed herself. She sees Snow dart into the carriage and steal the jewels just to plan although the prince sees. Happy with her work she vanished in purple smoke and appeared back home to her cottage. The darkness of the room flowed over her like water and she closed her eyes with joy although hungry. Her eyes flew open with a glow of the violet magic that ran through her veins. A vicious smirk appeared on her face and she disappeared, of to find her next victim._

_A silent step was all the young girl heard... Then a scream, the girl panicked at the sound. Her mother was ill and on her death bed. Little did the child know her worst fear, Amarantha, stood crouched in the window, the hood concealed her hungry eyes. The cloaked figure crept over to bed and licked her lips... Dinner. **Kill her. KILL HER! **The voice shouted, distracting the dark haired assassin from her kill. She stood on the wrong floorboard, it creaked and she left in a purple haze. The young child ran to her dying mothers bedside and cried._

_Amarantha paced her room. A faint noise was heard from the shelve holding her insects._

"_Ama you don't have to do this!" A voice called from that shelf. The woman walked over to it and held the vial with the cricket in it._

"_Yes... Yes I do." She spoke to Jiminy, she caught him earlier that evening out of pure boredom._

"_That child would have been without a mother, would you wish that upon anyone?"_

"_That woman would have died anyway, besides how do you know about that?"_

"_That doesn't matter, what does is that you would have killed."_

"_Yeah... And?"_

"_Look I'm just saying that you really don't want this on your conscience."_

"_What conscience? Just buzz of cricket!" And with that she let out the talking bug and walked over to her couch. She held the bronze amulet in her hand and traced her finger along her fathers name. She sighed and remembered..._

(A/N) Hey all I AM ALIVE! I know I haven't updated and am sorry but I have been uber busy =( Also I'm sorry this was short and I know a lot happens in Snow Falls (The episode this chapter was based off) it was difficult for me to incorporate this... Just think that when Lila was asleep all that chasing happened. I want to congratulate Panda-Sparkles for getting Amaranthas identity right! Also thanks to my friend Emma (I know right!) for helping me with this chapter. And please tell me if I spelt Jiminy wrong. Now for the hint:

Her mysteriouse father is already in one of the shows this is based on.

Anyways ERR and yeah... Hopefully I will update next tuesday but I can't make any promises.


	6. Chapter 5

I by no means own Doctor Who or Once Upon A Time.

_Amarantha who walked along a pathway, ducked away from a carriage that had rattled along that same path. She heard voices up ahead and decided to investigate. She tilted her head to listen._

_"Now, now..." That was all she needed to hear before she cursed. She knew that voice anywhere. She began to step forwards until she was just outside of the clearing and she saw Rumpelstiltskin and sighed. Then she saw the young woman and felt pity towards her. She saw him hold out a contract and the blond haired woman read it. Just before Cinderella could sign though Amarantha called out._

_"Really? A bit young don't you think?" Rumple whipped around and sighed. _

"_Why? I'm just doing business...No harm intended." He says with a giggle causing the cloaked demon to roll her eyes._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Just don't say I didn't warn you."Amarantha said, the last part directed at the woman in rags. She vanished, not caring for the imp to comment._

_Amarantha appeared back in her house. She spent far to much time in there for her liking but didn't have much of a choice. She took her cloak off and threw it on the table before lounging on the couch... Bored again. She heard a knock on the door and sighed angrily, she may have been bored but she liked to be alone.__** Slaughter him!**__ Amarantha opened the door in the middle of the next knock and glared at whomever bothered her peace. Snow?What could she want?_

"_What." Snow barged through the door and that angered Amarantha._

"_Look I need help." The princess said._

"_I do not care, ask for help from someone who cares like your prince." _

"_I need this to be a secret."_

"_Oh, you don't trust him? Well what makes you think I'm trustworthy?"  
"I do! It's just that its..."_

"_About him? And you didn't answer my question."_

"_No! But... Ok never mind then, I'll go ask someone else!"_

"_Have fun failing!" Amarantha giggled and slammed the door. Having had enough of everyone else's problems_

_####_

The little bell chimes and I'm leaning on the counter, thinking about the bloodied corpse. _**Wasn't it ever so pretty? **_she voice called into my conciousness. "Be quiet" I say aloud

"I'm sorry?" I quickly straighten myself out, Mr Gold was back.

"Oh did I say that aloud!? Sorry I wasn't talking to you..." I trail of as he looks at me curiously, did I say something wrong?

"Who where you talking to then?" He says suspiciously

"Myself..."

"Oh well, I trust you continue working without yourself distracting you?"

"Yes...Of course." And with that last remark I watch him leave the shop. The glinting light of the glass flashing over the engraved blade hanging off the wall. I swear I see a tiny splash of dried blood on the tip. I shake my head and continue to think. _**Get him, Revenge! **_I massage my forehead and look up as someone walks in, Graham?

"What can I do for you sheriff?" I ask.

"Answers" He replies.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was investigating the murder scene and found a footprint covered in blood on your street and was wondering if you knew anyone who wears slippers outside?"

"Uh no..."

"Alright then but if you notice anything strange give me a call." The sheriff left. Slippers...Wonder what colour they are...Wait what?

Later that day, during my lunch break I see Henry and Emma walking along the pathway, heading towards me. Oh great, I don't need this now. "Hey Lila!" Henry shouts, Emma glares. "Lila" Emma says and continues walking even though Henry stops to talk to me. "Hey Henry." I say, not wanting Emma angry at me for a reason that I can barely recognise. _**DON'T back down to the human. **_For once the voice is right. "Hey, are you OK?" Henry asks smiling. "Sure... Yes I'm fine sorry, just a little busy right now. We can talk later though." And with that I walk away, ignoring the crestfallen look on Henry's face and the sound of a siren. I walk back to the shop and open the door, setting my keys on the counter.

Mr Gold walks in and I smile at him.

"Hello Mr Gold." I say sweetly, hiding the fact that I have someone screaming in my head. _**DON'T LEAVE! **_

"Hello...Lila. I was just coming to dismiss you early. I know you like to stay late but I think you need a break." I stare at him in shock, Mr Gold was being nice? I gather up my things anyway, or thing considering it was only my hoodie. I pull it on and nod at him"Thank you" is all I say before I leave and walk home ignoring the voice. I tread along the street to my house, splashing through some mud the way I always do on my way back. I feel around my pockets and realise I left my keys in the shop. Making my way back I ignore a shadow walking away from the building.

I open the door and look around shocked. Some things are on the ground and shattered, then I see Mr Gold on the floor. I run over to him and touch the cut on his head, it looks painful.

"Mr Gold?" I say, shaking him. He groans and opens his eyes. "Are you alright?" The worry in my tone evident.

"Lila? What are you doing here?" He says, getting up.

"I left my keys here and then I saw you unconscious...What happened?"

"I was attacked, now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with Miss Swan." Mr Gold leaves the shop and I grab my keys, heading home. _**Find the man with the box!**_

####

_Amarantha walked through the dimly lit village **Get him! Get him! Find him and KILL! **She glared at a villager who walked in front of her. She was already in a bad mood from seeing Rumpelstiltskin earlier. The cloaked demon walked up to the Dark Castle and placed a black rose on the doorstep with a note attached. A black bird in flight was imprinted on it as well as the message: I Hope You Die. Amarantha smirked and left in a puff of smoke._

(A/N) Hello, like I said Tuesday (YAY) from now on I will upload on Tuesdays unless there are problems. Also what do you think about the note? Not much to say except ERR and enjoy the hint:

Her character is rarely thought of as female.


End file.
